nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Luna Loud
Luna Loud is one of Lincoln Loud's ten sisters in The Loud House. At 15 years old, she is the third oldest child and the second kindest of the Loud family. She is a perky teenage girl known for her passion for rock music, which she developed when she attended her first concert during seventh grade. Aspiring to become a rock star, Luna owns various instruments, the most prominent being her electric guitar. She frequently quotes lyrics from famous songs, and also has a habit of speaking in a British accent to imitate her favorite rock star, Mick Swagger. Like her older sister Leni, she is also caring and supportive of her siblings. Sometimes though, Luna can lose control of herself, get carried away with trying to improve things, and come off as annoying to some people. Biography Before she became interested in rock music, Luna was a shy, gentle and classy girly girl, who was primarily interested in classical music. She has her violin and doing her violin concerto. As a child, Luna did not develop her passion for rock music developed, until she was just 9 years old. After attending her first concert, she developed an interest in rock music. Luna is the first Loud sister confirmed to be bisexual. While she, along with her sisters, had a crush on Lincoln's tutor Hugh in "Study Muffin", she is also shown to have a crush on her best friend, Sam Sharp in the episode "L is for Love", and at one point, said that one of Lincoln's (female) substitute teachers was "smoking." In the third graphic novel, Live Life Loud!, it is revealed that the other kids are aware of her love for Sam and are fully supportive of it. Appearance Luna is slightly taller than Luan, but shorter than Leni. She has short brown hair, styled into a pixie cut, freckles on her cheeks, and wears light purple eye shadow. She wears a purple t-shirt with a skull, torn crew neck and triangular sleeves, a plaid skirt similar to Luan's (only lavender), a light gray belt, and high purple boots. A distinguishing feature of hers is her paperclip earrings. She also wears three black bracelets on each of her wrists and a choker around her neck. In "For Bros About to Rock", it is revealed that she had a completely different wardrobe before becoming a rocker. Originally, she had longer hair that went down to her shoulders, extra eyelashes, a girlish light purple shirt, white earrings, the same square-patterned skirt, white socks, with blue stripes worn high and black Mary Jane shoes. Episodes focusing on Luna * "For Bros About to Rock" * "House Music" * "L is for Love" * "Roadie to Nowhere" * "Really Loud Music" * "Racing Hearts" * "Deep Cuts" * "Purrfect Gig" Gallery Luna Loud.png Luna on guitar.png Luna Loud violin.png Little Luna.png|Luna before she became interested in rock music. The Loud House Undie Pressure 6 Luna.png The Loud House Rock 39 Luna.png The Loud House Heavy Meddle 8 Luna Luan.jpg Download (2).jpg Luna.PNG Luna on violin.png The Loud House Undie Pressure 27 Luna.png The Loud House Rock Luna.png Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 2.18.57 AM.png LunaLoudHouse.png The Loud House Rock 15 Luna.png Bandicam 2016-08-14 22-23-22-409.jpg Luna-about-web.jpg Cereal Offender 1.PNG The Loud House Characters Cast - Cropped.png Loud family band.jpg The Loud House Characters Cast in Overnight Success (Nickelodeon).png The Loud House Sale 11.jpg LunaLoud.jpeg Pan across the table 2.png Lincoln and Lily playing video games.png Loud siblings practicing.png You are out of the band.png Luna sadly strumming guitar.png Luna searches for a rhyme.png Luna at her keyboard.png Luna and Cristina.jpg The Night Club.png|Luna as the Night Club Loud House summer vacation picture.jpg Luna and Sam together.png Luna Skeloten.png Loud Family on Couch.jpg The Loudest Thanksgiving promo.png Angry Luna.png Luna Leaning.png Loudchristmas.jpg Punkers outnumbering emos.png Leni seeing punkers.png Clowns outnumbering punkers.png Clown Lincoln Unicycling to his sisters.png Luna and sam national friendship day 2018.jpg Luna and Sam smiling.png Luan's Laugh Parade.jpg Lynn and Lana are wearing back braces and panting from an exhausting job.PNG This guitar is my passion.png|"Play it loud! Play it loud! I've got no time for turning it down!" Guess I want it too.png|"Guess I want it too." Luna's sad times.png|"What have I done..." Get ready with Michelle and Doug.png Power up with the Loud siblings.jpg Sisters day by darrenrosario dcj9nv7.jpg Campfire by darrenrosario dcf1mjd.png The beach by darrenrosario dcd3q3s.jpg Whats inside by darrenrosario dcvbcp4.jpg Luna's Winter Clothes.png Luna Nightshirt.png Loud House Mother's Day artwork.jpg Luna's performance on America's Next Hitmaker.PNG That teenage female rockster winks to the viewers.PNG KAH-RAH-TAE!.PNG Western Luna.png First_day_of_summer_2019.jpg The Loud Family as the emojis.jpg i_like_it_by_darrenrosario_ddcq19b.jpg Welcome-to-the-loud-house luna.png All's well that ends well (ending scene of Racing Hearts).png 006.PNG Break the vampire.PNG Luna's facepalm.PNG The end of Luan's song.PNG That teenage female jokester juggling the objects while the teenage female rockstar sees her.PNG Luan-in-the-Box.PNG 0220395D-E2D5-4084-BE29-0BF2882AE629.png External links * * Category:Characters Category:The Loud House characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Tomboys Category:Rockers Category:Musicians Category:LGBT characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Singers Category:Characters with brown hair Category:Characters voiced by Nika Futterman Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters with freckles